militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
131st Infantry Division (Philippines)
Philippines |allegiance= Republic of the Philippines |branch= Philippine Army |type= Army Reserve Light Infantry Division |role= performs multiple military roles in Conventional and Unconventional Warfare, Humanitarian Assistance and Disaster Response (HA/DR), and Civil-Military Operations (CMO) |size= 5 Brigades, 10 Battalions. Total is 7,000+ trained and operational citizen-soldiers |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army Reserve Command |current_commander= |garrison= NCRRCDG Cpd, Fort Andres Bonifacio, Metro Manila |nickname= "Rainbow Division" |mascot= Rainbow |battles= |notable_commanders= COL RAFAEL ALUNAN III RES (GSC) PAhttp://fsgo.ph/about-fsgo/fsgo-members/alunan-rafael-iii/ |anniversaries= 1 July |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge |battle_honours= None |identification_symbol_label= Search and Rescue Tab |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_2_label= Laang Kawal Seal |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_3_label= Philippine Army Infantry Branch Insignia |identification_symbol_3= }} The 131st Infantry Division (Standby Reserve), Philippine Army known as the Rainbow Division, is one of the Army Reserve Command's standby reserve infantry divisions. The unit specializes in Urban Warfare, Urban Search and Rescue, Humanitarian Assistance and Disaster Relief, and Civil-Military Operations. It serves as the last line of defense of the National Capital Region in the event of war or invasion. It is primarily composed of inactive reservist graduates of the Philippine Army ROTC System and retired members of the Philippine Army who decided to incorporate themselves with the reserve force. History On the 1st of July, 1992, a year after the implementatio of RA 7077, the Reserve Command, Philippine Army (RESCOM,PA) activated the 131st (Rainbow) Standby Reserve Division within the National Capital Region. Its primary mission is to provide an organized entity that will administer and manage products of the Army ROTC System pursuant to RA 7077 and former members of the defunct "Rainbow Rangers" of then Brigadier General Benjamin Vallejo AFP.http://www.army.mil.ph/Army_Sites/INFANTRY%20DIVISIONS/arescom/history.html Then unit served as the Civil-military operations (CMO) arm of the RESCOM, PA and conducted various Civic action programs, particularly within depressed areas of Metro Manila. Mission * Base for expansion of the Regular Force in the event of war, invasion or rebellion within its AOP. * Assist the Government in Relief and Rescue Operations in the event of Calamities or Disasters.http://reliefweb.int/report/philippines/afp-reservists-help-lgus-disaster-response * Assist the Government in Socio-economic development and environmental concerns.http://groundreport.com/philippines-dellosa-directs-afp-tap-reservists-in-bayanihan-plan/ * Assist in the operation & maintenance of essential government and private utilies (e.g. power, telecommunications, water). Organization The following are the Base/Brigade units that are under the 131st Infantry Division (SR). Base Units * Headquarters & Headquarters Service Battalion (HHSBn) Line Units * 1st Infantry Brigade (Standby Reserve) * 2nd Infantry Brigade (Standby Reserve) * 3rd Infantry Brigade (Standby Reserve) * 4th Infantry Brigade (Standby Reserve) * 5th Infantry Brigade (Standby Reserve) Operations * Various Civil-Military Operations * Various Disaster Relief and Rehabilitation Operations Awards and Decorations Campaign Streamers Badges See also * Army Reserve Command * 15th Infantry Division (Ready Reserve) References ;Citations ;Bibliography * The Public Affairs Office, Philippine Army: The first 100 years, 1998, Philippine Army. * The Training Committee, Basic Citizens Military Training Manual, 2009, HARESCOM. * The Training & Tactics Group, Reserve Officer's Training Corps Manual, 2001, HARESCOM. Category:Divisions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Military of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines) Category:Reserve and Auxiliary Units of the Philippine Military